This invention relates to flat, large area image display apparatus or devices, such as for displaying television, alphanumeric or other images; and particularly to an internal structure for such display devices of the cathodoluminescent type.
Cathodoluminescent display devices have been suggested wherein the electron source is a multi-dynode electron multiplier operated in a regenerative feedback mode. If such devices are employed as television displays, the structure of the device becomes quite complex because of the large number of elements in the television picture. Size and structure limitations are thereby placed on the multiplier design. In order for such devices to find practical application a less complicated structure is needed.